Phoenix
by MMBabefanmmm
Summary: A one shot. Stephanie deals with the aftermath of JoMo and Helen's demise and comes into her own. Established relationship with Ranger. HEA


_A one shot. This is the final chapter of the Babe TAG HEA Challenge._

 _All mistakes are mine. Any recognisable characters belong to JE._

 **PHOENIX**

 **Ranger's POV**

I knew she'd breathe again once **the gavel banged and my world went grey.** In my line of work, we tend to work in that grey space, neither black nor white, on the grey side of legal and leaning to morally right. I have a high standard of ethics and this moron has caused my beloved wife, Stephanie, more than her share of grief. I held her firmly in my arms as she let out a breath she'd been holding and almost crumpled with relief.

"I've got you, Babe."

She nodded and nuzzled her face into my chest as I tilted my body away from the reporters and photographers, giving them a warning glare which they read very well. Perhaps Tank standing with his arms folded, simultaneously blocking Morelli's odious glare had something to do with it. The wall of black guarding her was formidable and brooked no argument that she was out of bounds from now on.

"You've been found guilty of the attempted murder of Helen Plum and guilty of first degree murder of Officer Bert Gaspick. You're sentenced to life in prison without hope of parole."

She was strong and not emotional with this result. We had talked it through with our attorney and he laid it all out. We were well prepared. Our presence was not just a mere formality, but more as a show of strength and solidarity. We protect our own. Besides, this final decision was about closure. Confirmation of the attempted murder of Helen Plum was the main reason for Babe's relief. The sentence of murder in the first degree of Officer Gaspickwas a very satisfying one.We kept our noses clean, dotted our I's and crossed our T's.

Rangeman was able to provide proof of his maltreatment of Helen Plum, assault and kidnapping, as evidenced by the security footage from many of our buildings' cameras. Lester was on monitors when he chanced upon Morelli's POS near one of our businesses under review. Through our security cameras and others we were also to track Helen Plum's moves from Morelli's house. He rushed to follow her when Hal remarked on her unusual gait and it was then that they spotted the blood on her clothes as she reached a well-lit corner. That is how Lester was at the bridge trying to talk her down. He was devastated. He was also holding onto Stephanie's hand as we walked out.

We left the court room and traversed our way through the large crowd effortlessly, with Tank and Hal as the ice breakers, Bobby and Lester as our right and left bower all the while keeping Stephanie beside me holding my hand firmly. Lester was also holding onto Stephanie's other hand as we walked out. Cal, Vince and Ram brought up the rear. By the time we reached the stairs, our black SUVs had pulled up to the curb and our departure was swift and smooth with Zip and Zero at the wheels. Frank, Valerie and Edna were also chaperoned safely away to another vehicle.

Hector, Manny and Woody followed the courtroom protocols and watched the prisoner being escorted in his detention process. We wanted to be absolutely certain that he reached his designated destination, regardless of in how many pieces. That was not our concern. There was no love for this fucker. He had fucked with too many people and with the murder of Gaspick, his treatment of Stephanie and now her mother, made him more than persona non grata … a pariah, and a pox on the face of Trenton. The tables have turned and his dwindling supporters were scarce like cockroaches that had scattered from a spray can. Even his family had disowned him yet they were present for the sentencing. His mother and brother were there with his Grandma Bella, sitting silently throughout the proceedings, all wearing black. There was no emotion, just an obvious degree of numbness.

 **Some call this karma. I call it justice.**

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Helen Plum's injuries were significant considering the height from which she jumped. The fact that she survived was remarkable. There were multiple fractures along the thoracic and lumbar spine, cranial fractures, her ankles and one wrist. She was in an induced coma and was on assisted breathing apparatus. There were internal injuries mainly to her spleen and her liver. The prognosis was not good. Rangeman covered her treatment and provided transport for Frank and Edna on their visits.

After multiple surgeries over a period of months, Helen Plum did finally regain consciousness. The specialists did warn that there may be complications and deterioration of normal day to day bodily functions. The most concern was for her memory, her mental acuity and speech aside from the delayed mobility. Her recovery and rehabilitation was going to be a long journey. Whether she will ever be independently mobile is yet to be determined. There was a lot of conjecture about her recovery that it depended greatly on her will and endurance. Her mindset was unexpectedly positive and driven as the months progressed.

Surprisingly, even though her speech was slow and slightly slurred, she recognised her family members. This was an encouraging sign. Her reaction to Stephanie was unexpected. The nurse tending her remarked how it was the most responsive and lucid she had been with anyone. She was breathing independently now but still had a number of leads to monitors.

"Stephanie. I flew. I now understand." And she smiled sadly. "I have not been a good mother to you. I can't remember but I know I was … not there for you." She cried and looked pleadingly at her daughter. "I know it is probably too soon to ask, but I hope you can forgive me, one day." Her voice was barely a whisper.

Stephanie nodded numbly. She too noticed the lucidity. There was no slurring, just slow carefully enunciated words like it took a great effort to express them. She held her mother's hand and said, "One day at a time, Mom. You worry about getting better."

But her mother was emphatic. "This is important to me. I cannot remember all the details but … I'm confused. I keep having flashbacks. I don't like what I see."

She tired easily and we left as she fell asleep.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _ **Almost a year later …**_

"Let's do Hawaii. I'd like to have a do-over. Besides, you need a break. Between work and your mother's recovery, you deserve a holiday."

"Hawaii? Whoa! Back up there, Batman. Not so fast. What do you mean, a 'do-over'?"

I ran my hands up and down her arms and up her back and slowly crept them inside her little pyjama tank top. Her skin feels so soft, she feels so good. I was trying to distract her and she was willing to be distracted.

I have to steel myself. Here goes. Slowly does it. My hands keep working and playing leisurely with her body as my eyes captured hers.

"Well, you recall we were on a job in Hawaii and, we were Mr and Mrs at that time as part of our cover." I watched her carefully as realisation hit. Oh yes. She remembers. Before she's about to explode I bite her lip and suck it inside my mouth. She is momentarily stunned so I probe her mouth with my tongue and we lose a bit of time. Well, I gained some. The need for air breaks our make-out session.

She pushed my chest and held me by the shoulders. Before she could start in on me, I took both her hands and looked deeply into her eyes.

"Babe. I want a do-over as in the real thing. You know, as the real Mr and Mrs Ricardo Carlos Mañoso. We haven't had a honeymoon yet and I have these tickets here," indicating a travel folder "and I would love to take you there, to a special resort, by the beach for some fun, surf and sunshine."

She was about to interrupt.

" _Not_ the same one as before, a better one, on a different island, and just get away, just you and me. You won't need to pack much," as I removed her tank top, "and we can spend a lot of time together on the beach, shopping, sight-seeing, water sports or," as I slowly removed her cheeky boyshorts, "we could just spend time in bed, or wherever, making love all day and all night."

I had her with that as our bodies entwined in the passionate dance of love and we came together as one. Neither one of us could speak for a bit and then she giggled and in her sexy husky voice, she purred, "You play dirty, Batman. But I do like your tactics. I think a do-over sounds like a good, no, a great plan. I really did want to see Hawaii. I'm sure we'll spend lots of time inside …"

"Yes, inside, inside your warm inviting body. Or we can go outside, al fresco. I am good in the shower as you know, but we can be adventurous, you know, experiment, explore …" using my seductive bedroom voice while kissing her erogenous zones in turn and nibbling and kissing her lips.

"Mrs Mañoso, we can leave tomorrow at ten, after I finish ravishing your beautiful, sexy body some more."

I rolled her over and slid into her warm inviting heat, right to the hilt, my absolute favourite place and we made slow unhurried love.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

 _ **Another year later …**_

After Hawaii was such a wonderful success, we decided that winter in Trenton was not ideal. We had made many memories in Hawaii and we made a promise to do that again. We considered a temporary move to Miami, to spend some time with Julie and worship the sun, so to speak. I, of course, like to worship at her temple on a daily basis. Seeing her in bikinis with all that luscious skin for me to admire and cherish had ramped my hormones. Dios mio! What that woman does to me. We had to purchase a few extra since I, let's say, 'damaged or broke' a few.

Rangeman Miami was our base and she was comfortable with Silvio's team very soon. She has becoming stronger and more resilient. The fact that she can take a joke and give as good as she gets had her part of the team in no time. She looked toned and fit and was a formidable opponent with her skills in martial arts which Hector had honed. He had made many of his instructions in Spanish and she didn't realise until we were in Miami how much of the lingo she had picked up. Talking Spanish to her and whispering in her ear, sometimes while she was in her cubicle, what I wanted to do to her while making love, always aroused her more. Miami was good for us. Miami was good for Stephanie.

Back in Trenton, Tank made comment how Stephanie had changed and I concurred. With all the support around her, the loving (from me. OK so shoot me, I can be smug.), and the skills she so frequently demonstrated in her tenacity as a researcher and now investigator; in the gun range (which was a huge turn on) and in the gym. The respect and admiration shown by her Merry Men was more pronounced. She still enjoyed her Pino's and a pizza from Shorty's with the guys. We were a family. It was a good feeling. Watching her interact with the men and with clients in her new role as Human Relations and Customer Service, brought me such pleasure and pride. She was very thorough and with our female clientele, she was able to put them at ease in the presence of these large muscular men. She also recognised the special requirements women on their own needed that were now standard because of her perceptiveness and ingenuity.

Visiting the other branches became a sometimes routine. We made it home for special days and birthdays. Home? Let's say we were mobile. Besides, wherever Stephanie is, then I am home. But in saying that, we often stayed at my beach house, our beach house, near Point Pleasant.

"Is this the Batcave, Carlos?" she asked one day as we were lounging on the deck watching the waves break on the shore.

"No, Babe. I have something to show you."

"Me, too."

As we drove toward Trenton we reached our destination. I code-pressed the gate open and out of the corner of my eye watched her reaction as we approached the house down the tree-lined drive. I was not disappointed.

Carrying her over the threshold, I asked, "You like, Mrs Mañoso? Welcome to the Batcave."

After christening a few rooms, including the state of the art shower with the multi shower heads, she grinned at me. She positively glowed and I was proud that I could do that to her body.

She punched me on the arm playfully, in mock remonstration.

"I know that smug macho grin, Mañoso! You can be proud, Big Daddy. You do this to me all the time. But…"

"Wait. Whoa. What did you just say, Babe?"

"Smug or macho grin? Proud? Or was it the 'Big Daddy' that you're asking about?"

She patted her tummy and smiled up at me. "We made a baby, Carlos. You're going to be a Daddy again, fresh from the start and it's gonna be good. I know it."

I picked her up and whirled her round the room laughing with sheer joy and delight. I set her down gently, letting her body slide down mine and kissed her deeply, one of my toe curling specialities. When she was all limp in my arms, I steadied her and kneeled down, kissing her baby belly reverently. I was so happy and so was Stephanie. We found the nursery and christened that too, just for good luck.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxxox

To say that her life had settled and improved in quality was an understatement. Watching her move confidently and so self-assured was great to see. After all she had endured in the beginning of our relationship and with her harpy of a mother and that asshole Morelli, she had blossomed into a confident woman with a mind of her own, making decisive decisions and commanding respect. I am so in love with her. I'm a lucky guy. I am married to this wonderful woman. She is my heart and soul, my other half, my soul mate.

Like a **phoenix** rising from the ashes, my Stephanie has risen from the flames of shattered dreams clothed in nothing but her strength, more beautiful than ever before.

 **FINIS**

 **THE END**

 **xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox**


End file.
